1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to writing instruments and, more particularly, to writing instruments that have configurational aspects of, but operating components different than, a fountain pen.
2. Background Art
Fountain pens have been in existence since the early 1700's. There are certain configurational aspects of fountain pens that distinguish them from other writing instruments. Most notable of these features is the nib, which directly contacts the surface to which ink is to be applied. In its earliest form, the fountain pen contained a nib that was repeatedly dipped into an ink supply preparatory to usage. In the 1800's, several different types of reservoirs for the ink were developed. The reservoirs were designed to be refilled through any of myriad different mechanisms.
Fountain pens have stood the test of time and remain symbolic of status and prestige. Prominent statesmen from years past are commonly shown in paintings and historical memoirs signing significant documents with fountain pens. Even to this date, to commemorate historically significant events, the President of the United States is frequently shown in ceremonies signing documents, such as significant new legislation, treaties, etc., using a fountain pen.
Aside from the historical significance that fountain pens have, they are also desirable in certain respects from a utility standpoint. The nib of a fountain pen is designed so that a single nib construction permits the user thereof to selectively vary the width of the ink line by changing the orientation of the nib and the pressure applied thereto. Still further, the fountain pen is preferred for its ability to smoothly glide against the surface upon which ink is applied. Even moving at a fairly rapid speed, the fountain pen may be able to evenly apply ink to produce homogeneous and intense colors.
The nib of the fountain pen is unique in the writing instrument field in that it actually adapts to a particular user by wearing slighting to conform to a surface at a particular user angle. Whereas most writing instruments are designed with a universal shape and size, fountain pens are commonly customized for a particular hand. The barrel of the fountain pen may be customized for each individual by controlling the overall diameter, the shape of the grip region on the barrel, the length of the barrel, etc., to allow an ergonomically appropriate feel for consistent angle of attack and consistent, controlled movement by that individual.
Over the course of time, the fountain pen has become more than a functional item. The interest in fountain pens has spawned an ever increasing group of collectors that are seeking out not only historic designs, but new designs incorporating new materials, shapes, ornamentation, etc. True aficionados seek fountain pens from different ages, historically significant fountain pens, and fountain pens that are modern and unique in their design and functionality.
There is a large segment of the population that has an interest in the appearance of the fountain pen, but does not want to contend with certain of the problems associated therewith. For example, carrying a fountain pen in an airplane in which the fountain pen will be exposed to a severe environmental pressure change could case ink leakage. Further, refilling may be an inconvenience that certain users of writing instruments do not wish to contend with.
Heretofore, those persons that like the physical appearance of fountain pens, but do not wish to deal with certain functional aspects thereof, have tended to use ballpoint or roller ball pen technology. Aside from not having to contend with the above-noted inconveniences, the ballpoint or roller ball type of writing instrument has the advantage that it lends itself to pressing through several forms, as to impress a duplicate on an underlying form. The ballpoint/roller ball technology is preferred in that it also lends itself to the facilitated replacement of spent ink-carrying cartridges. Alternatively, this type of technology is usually inexpensive enough that the writing instruments can be disposed of after the ink supply therein is spent.
When making a selection of a writing instrument, one heretofore has had to choose between the elegance and, what some believe to be the incomparable writing characteristics, of a fountain pen, and the more universal ballpoint/roller ball pen technology which offers the above-noted advantages.